youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Linkcchio Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript: *Danny: Ladies and gentlemen, the master-a showman, that's a-me, and by special permission of-a the management is presenting to you the one and only Linkcchio. *Link (singing): I've got no strings to hold me down *Narrator: When Disney and Sega gave his you first full length feature, Nellie White and the Seven Childrens, became a nation's friend, you make Drutt this be star it's day, Heigh Ho your favourite day, now Disney and Sega brings you his first, and only full length feature since Nellie White. *(Title card and trumpet plays) *Narrator: Which one of these brand new group of characters will be your favorite? Will it be mischievous little Link himself? Will it be King Harkinian, the kindly old father? WIll it be fluttery dog Rita, or will it be roly poly Drutt? It might be those wily crooks, Maximus, and raggled-taggled Minimus. Or perhaps Danny, the gypsy-like puppet master. Will it be villainous Gannon? Will it be Oru a tough little boy your folks never wanted you to play with? Or will it be Monstro the Whale the biggest noisiest character ever to come to the screen? Or will it be Chio the Rescue Ranger Chipmunk, the only consience with a sence of humor? *Chip (singing): Whoo-hoo! And always let your consience be your guide. 1984 Reissue Trailer: *Chip (singing): When you wish upon a star. *Narrator: He's only a little boy made of wood, but his heart is pure gold. His conscience is a Chipmunk named Chip. *Maximus I.Q (singing): Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, An actor's life for me! *Narrator: His name, *Maximus I.Q: What is your name? *Link: Linkcchio *Maximus I.Q: Linkcchio! *Narrator: And his story is ageless. *Link (singing): I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret, or make me frown, I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me. *Chip (singing): When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, Give a little whistle, Give a little whistle, And always let your conscience be your guide, (speaking) It's a message! *Link: What's it say? *Chip: It's about your father, He was swallowed by a whale *Chrous (singing): When you wish upon a star *Narrator: Disney and Sega's Pinocchio is back. *Chrous (singing): Your dreams come true. Trailer 1992 Reissue: *Announcer: Fifthy years ago, Disney and Sega created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, and brought to life a little hero, who charmed audiences all over the world. *Chip: Good piece of the wood too? *Announcer: This summer, that timeless classic returns to theaters, it's Disney and Sega one and only Linkcchio. *Link (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Announcer: Link, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Link: I'm going to School. *Chip: That's the stuff, Link. *Announcer: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Chip: Rescue Ranger's the name. *Announcer: Chip Chipmunk. *Maximus I.Q (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Announcer: Linkcchio. *Link: What's happening?! *Announcer: It's thrilled generations of audiences with a spectacular animation. it's memorable moments. and it's a unforgettable music. *Chip (singing): When you wish upon a star. *Announcer: It's the most breathtaking movie of this summer. *King Harkinian: You are a real boy! *Announcer: And you're invited to share the magic with your family. *Chip: I think it's swell. (singing) Upon a star. *Announcer: It's Disney and Sega's classic, Linkcchio, for anymore who's ever wished upon a star. *Chip (singing) ...dreams come true. US Trailer: *Announcer: Fifthy years ago, Disney and Sega created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, and brought to life characters known in love the world over. *Chip: Good piece of the wood too? *Announcer: Now, that timeless classic is on videocassette, it's Disney and Sega's one and only Linkcchio. *Link (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Announcer: Link, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Link: I'm going to School. *Chip: That's the stuff, Link. *Announcer: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Chip: Rescue Ranger's the name. *Announcer: Chip Chipmunk. *Maximus I.Q (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Announcer: Linkcchio. *Link: What's happening?! *Announcer: With it's unforgotten characters. *Angelica: Would you like to be Bod's conscience? *Chip: I... Uh-ha. *Announcer: It's memorable moments. And it's wonderful music. *Chip (singing): You wish upon a star. *Narrator: No family should be without the masterpiece that's touched the hearts of millions. *King Harkinian: You are a real boy! *Announcer: And now, this magical movies, is on videocassette *Chip: I think it's swell. *Announcer: It's the last time this century you can own Disney and Sega's classic, Linkcchio, for anymore who's ever wished upon a star. UK Trailer: *Narrator: Once upon a time, Disney and Sega created a motion picture masterpiece, that would become one of the greatest films of the all time, loved by audiences around the world, and the winner up academy awards. *Chip: Good piece of the wood too? *Narrator: Now this original animated classic is available to own on video, It's Disney and Sega's one and only Linkcchio. *Link (singing): I got no strings to hold me do... *Narrator: Link, the story of the wooden puppet, who wanted to become a real boy. *Link: I'm going to School. *Chip: That's the stuff, Link. *Narrator: And set off on a fantasic adventure, with a very special friend. *Chip: Rescue Ranger's the name. *Narrator: Chip Chipmunk. *Maximus I.Q (singing): Hi-diddle dee dee, An Actors life for me! *Narrator: Linkcchio. *Link: What's happening?! *Narrator: With it's unforgotten characters, *Angelica: Would you like to be Bod's conscience? *Chip: I... Uh-ha. *Narrator: It's memorable moments. And it's wonderful music. *Chip (singing): Upon a star. *Narrator: No family should be without the masterpiece that's touched the hearts of millions. *King Harkinian: You are a real boy! *Narrator: And now this magical masterpiece is available on video. *Chip: I think it's swell. *Narrator: Restored to it's original brilliance, Disney and Sega's masterpiece Linkcchio can be yours for anyone who's ever wished upon a star. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Pinocchio Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie-spoof trailers